


the lord does give

by smutsato



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutsato/pseuds/smutsato
Summary: Reiji's never been one for kinky things. He considers himself pretty vanilla, really. But Ranmaru in chains was a lot for his poor heart to take.





	the lord does give

Reiji's never been one for kinky things. He considers himself pretty vanilla, really. But Ranmaru in chains was a lot for his poor heart to take. And the outfit... When they saw the photos after the shoot, he nearly had to excuse himself.

When Ranmaru walks out in it he bites his lip. They'd let them keep their outfits, since the shoot was over and whatnot. So, Ranmaru had what Reiji can only describe as the brilliant idea to melt him into a puddle of mush.

Somehow the bassist looks even better every time he sees this on him. The straps are notably tighter than the photos, and it shows off the muscles in his arms in a way that makes Reiji feel a lot of things. He knows he did that just for him. The jeans are tight, the belts look heavy, the shirt clings to him in all right ways... he notices he's lost the jacket bit, and Reiji has to admit it's a much better view without it.

A quiet  _wow_ is all he manages, and Ranmaru tries not to laugh. He doesn't understand how such simple things do this to Reiji, but he'll be damned if the way he looks at him like he's a god doesn't make him feel special. His hands find Reiji's hips and pull him closer, and he kisses him. It's short and sweet and Reiji's hands are all over him before it's even over.

"You look sexy," he breathes, and Ranmaru chuckles.

"Yeah?" Ranmaru raises an eyebrow, grinning.

Reiji's so excited about this. His fingers are hooked in the straps across Ranmaru's arms, practically holding on for dear life. They had millions of horny teenaged fans, but Ranmaru's never felt as wanted as he feels when Reiji gives him _that_  look. He can't even begin to describe all the things just one expression says, but they're all dirty.

"Yeah. You should keep it on," Reiji lets go, taking his hands and leading him to the bedroom. Ranmaru's not sure what to say, cheeks flushing.

Ranmaru follows obediently, but steals a kiss, only letting Reiji get away when he pushes him back on the bed. It's something, to watch him fiddling with his shirt buttons as he seats himself in Ranmaru's lap. Reiji's focus is broken when Ranmaru gives his crotch a squeeze, yelping.

"You wanna hurry up?" Ranmaru asks teasingly, and he watches the other scramble to get his shirt off. It's hilarious, but so cute, and he feels bad enough to help him undo the last few buttons.

Reiji lets it fall off his shoulders halfheartedly, too dead set on giving Ranmaru a bruising kiss. Warm hands cradle his face, oddly gentle compared to the way their teeth click together uncomfortably. Rough Reiji. Ranmaru likes rough Reiji.

His arms hold Reiji close, as if he needed to be held there at all. Their chests press together, Reiji's hips eagerly rocking into Ranmaru's. It's so fast and needy and he can tell just what he meant when he said this outfit makes him crazy. Reiji leaves his mouth to scrape his teeth along his neck, pulling his shirt's neck down to nip along  his collarbone. Ranmaru's so pale that bruises form easily, and there's nothing hotter than seeing the purple marks all over him the next morning.

Ranmaru's hands slide into Reiji's pants, fingers kneading his ass. Reiji lets a small groan slip out, going back for more kisses. He's normally not this energetic about sex, but Ranmaru would be lying if he said he didn't like it. He can feel Reiji getting hard already, and he smiles into their kiss. So desperate. He doesn't know what he'll do with him.

Ranmaru pushes Reiji's pants down his hips, and he sits back up to get them off. Ranmaru scooches down on the bed before Reiji can sit down though, earning a confused look. It's gone when he kisses his bulge, and for a second he sees embarrassment shine through. Reiji's developed a certain demeanor for these nights — one Ranmaru can only describe as him trying to be sexy and dominant. It never lasts though, because in the end, Reiji can't control himself that well. It's a good sign that he's cracking so soon.

He mouths him through his boxers, satisfied with the little grunts it gets. Hooking his fingers in the waistband, he pulls them down, taking Reiji's cock in his mouth before he can even get used to the cold air. Reiji sighs, a hand fisting in his messy hair, encouraging him to take more in.

It pushes his gag reflex a little, but Reiji isn't that big. Ranmaru's met with curly brown hair and a loud moan, sucking as best he can. His fingers dig into his lover's thighs, Reiji's needy sounds making him ache. _If_ _Reiji_   _could_ _hold_ _his_ _fucking_ _hips_   _himself_ , _maybe_ _I_   _could_ _get off_. He lets his teeth do their thing just for that thought, and he's almost pleased to hear Reiji's whines.

He pushes back against his hand, looking up at him. Reiji's still not very happy, but he doesn't seem focused on it because he lets him pull off. Ranmaru's hot breath makes his cock twitch, and the bassist chuckles.

"You like that?" his voice is low, and Reiji has to nod just because of that.

"I like you sucking me off more."

"That's sweet."

Reiji smiles playfully, and Ranmaru gets back to work. His tongue teases his slit, drawing out the cutest moan. He loves these noises, the way his fingers curl in his hair, pushing him down again. As much as Ranmaru wants to say he doesn't, he likes feeling pushed around. It's a different side of Reiji, and it's only shying its way out right now, but it's one of his favorites.

He pulls off again, letting go of Reiji's thigh to stroke him. Reiji whines again, and Ranmaru just laughs.

"You're needy," he mumbles, pressing kisses to his thighs and hips.

He's always liked Reiji's V. The little bit of fat on his tummy and the thick of his thighs make the faintly chiseled line look out of place, but it's charming. He wishes he had his body; Reiji's short and slim, and he just... isn't. He knows the grass is always greener on the other side of the fence, but he can't help it. At least he knows Reiji thinks he's something else, too.

Ranmaru scoots back up the bed, and Reiji goes for his jeans' zipper immediately. He's already hard, but he's impatient anyways. Ranmaru relaxes into the covers, watching Reiji fumble with the zipper and then the straps around his legs. He could help. He won't. But he could.

It makes him smile, how Reiji's so eager. It makes him feel wanted, and that makes him feel warm and mushy and all types of shit he never thought he'd want to feel before. Reiji's made him crave so many things, Ranmaru's never sure what to expect.

Reiji finally gets the straps around his thighs undone, and pulls his jeans and boxes down. It's constricting to have them around his knees, but at least Ranmaru doesn't move much.  _I guess that's what I get for making it hard to get 'em off.._

Tan hands trail over his exposed tummy and thighs, and it makes his hips squirm. It's ever so ticklish, and Reiji chuckles when he notices.

"You're so cute, RanRan," he coos. Normally the nickname wouldn't phase him, but now it just makes Ranmaru's heart melt.

"Y-Yeah yeah," Ranmaru stumbles over his words when Reiji starts to jerks him off, flushing. It makes the other smile, soft and sweet, and Ranmaru hides his face in the crook of his arm. It's so embarrassing when he dotes on him like this.

Ran grunts when Reiji's fingers ghost over his balls, and he bites his lip when he kneads them. Reiji reaches over and pries his arm away from his face, grabbing his hand so he couldn't go anywhere.

"You're so shy," Reiji chuckles, thumb rubbing over Ranmaru's knuckles.

"'M not..." he grumbles, but even now he won't look at him just yet. Reiji grins, deciding to play with him a little.

"Really?" he asks teasingly, brushing his thumb over the tip of Ranmaru's cock. "Then why don't you look at me?"

Ranmaru groans something in response, face burning.  _Damn him._

Reiji pokes his thigh next, frowning playfully. "It's not nice to look away when someone's talking to you, RanRan."

"Shut up," Ranmaru flicks his hand, and Reiji laughs again.

"You're gonna have to make me," he runs his fingertips along his length, appreciating all the little noises Ranmaru makes. He can tell his face is red. "C'mon, baby. Make me shut up."

Ranmaru breathes hard, before he lets go of Reiji's hand, grabbing his hips. He brings himself to look at him, and nearly looks back away. Reiji's grinning, the slightest, most adorable little tinge of pink all over his cheeks and ears. Ranmaru pulls his hips closer to his own, a little forceful. This is just what Reiji wants.

"And?" Reiji raises an eyebrow, suddenly acting dumb. He's gonna make him say it.

"You know what I want," Ranmaru flicks his hip, and it makes him snicker. He'll get it out of him.

"I really don't," he insists innocently.

Ranmaru sighs, long and loud and purposefully dramatic. Reiji bites back another laugh, wiggling his hips.

"Truly, RanRan. You're gonna have to tell me."

"Dumbass."

"Ass?"

"God. Just c'mon."

"And whaaaat?" Reiji drags it out, so much that Ranmaru has to crack a smile. He's so stupid, even when they're doing this.

"Reiiijiii," Ranmaru mocks, squeezing his thighs and making him giggle.

"I'll just sit here and look pretty until you say it."

"Fine. I can get off to that."

Reiji's face goes red, and he stammers. Ranmaru doesn't hesitate to start jerking himself off, and his hand bumps Reiji far too many times. He whines, pushing Ranmaru's arm away and making him chuckle. Reiji can't wait any longer.

"Fine! Don't say it. Stubborn," he moves up, licking his fingers and holding him in place.

Ranmaru's hands hold onto his hips as he sinks down on his dick, watching how his chest moves with every pant. Reiji's adorable, pretending to be mad.

They both grunt when Reiji rolls his hips gently. Ranmaru's fingers dig in, because Reiji's so warm and tight, and it feels _so_ good. He almost moans when he leans back to hold Ran's thighs, the new angle even better. Reiji's not nearly as hesitant, and he swears the man wouldn't shut his mouth if you paid him. Groans and whines, and every little noise that turns Ranmaru on like crazy, fall out without any shame. He doesn't know how he lets loose so easily.

A  _fuck_  slips out, and Reiji smiles at him. Soft and sweet and oh so kind. Ranmaru's heart melts, and it's enough to put him off guard because Reiji grinds down on him after and the unmanly noise he makes is much too loud. Another  _fuck_ , another little smile.

Ranmaru thrusts his hips up, and Reiji's smile falls as he cries out. A mix of whining and _shit, shit, shit_ that's so pretty. Ranmaru wants to hear it again. Reiji swearing is rare, but he'll be damned if it isn't sexy.

Reiji's hand finds his own cock, at first his strokes are in time with Ranmaru's thrusts but he soon gives up on a rhythm. He knows his boyfriend likes a show, anyways, so it doesn't matter.

Reiji moves soon though, letting go to hold onto the straps over Ranmaru's chest with both hands. He's nearly forgotten all about the clothes, but he can't think about that for long before Ranmaru grabs his hair and brings him for a kiss. It's rough, and sudden, but the stinging sends a nice tingle down his spine.

Ranmaru's hands are like ice, even now. It's always been odd, but it gives Reiji goosebumps every time he touches him. He's sure the other can feel the heat of his face even more because of it.

Ranmaru groans into his mouth as he clenches, and Reiji has to pull away to chuckle.

"You like that?" he teases, but he can barely get it out without moaning himself. That felt nice on both sides.

"Quiet..." Ranmaru mumbles. He's so quiet and flustered, and Reiji loves it.

They kiss quickly, but they stay close, and Reiji has to admit he likes it here. It's not the most comfortable, considering Ranmaru's chest is already fairly hard, and the straps are rubbing against Reiji's tummy in a less than favorable way. But it's warm, and intimate, and he can hear every little noise the other tries to swallow.

He buries his face in Ranmaru's shoulder when he gives him a particularly hard, deep thrust. He nearly bites him trying not to yell. His knuckles are white holding onto his shirt, and he can feel Ranmaru chuckle when he does it again.

"You like that?" he mocks, fingers curling in Reiji's hair.

All Reiji can manage is a nod, groaning when Ranmaru does it again. And again. Ranmaru's panting just as much as he is, grunts and moans shimmying their ways out.

Reiji pushes himself up on weak arms, starting to really ride him. It's wobbly at first, because it's been so good his thighs feel shaky. When he eventually gets going, it's even better, and Ranmaru's barely biting back his moans anymore.

Reiji rolls his hips again, Ranmaru moving his hips in response, and it feels good. Full. Reiji grinds down, and smiles when he feels Ranmaru twitch.

"Gonna come?" Reiji's voice sends tingles down Ran's back, and he just nods.

Hands pry Ranmaru's from his hips, holding them. It's sweet to him, but Reiji's really just not keen on having a sore _everything_ later. This way, he can go a little faster too, so it works out.

The familiar, snapping feeling overcomes Ranmaru, and he squeezes Reiji's hands. The feeling of cum leaking out, and Ranmaru's deep, guttural moans are too much, and Reiji's hips can barely keep up as he comes. A part of him feels bad, ruining that pretty little getup, but a part likes seeing it like this.

Ranmaru's the first to come down from the high, slapping his thigh gently to get him to pull off. Reiji whines, because it's sore, but he does it, flopping down beside his boyfriend.

"I love you," he tries to speak up, but the scratchiness is setting in on his poor throat.

Ranmaru kisses his cheek, mumbling an _I love you too_. Reiji flushes when he notices, lifting a slugish hand to wipe away the cum that's gotten on his chin. Ranmaru goes red, suddenly quiet as he reaches for a tissue to clean them off. Reiji laughs, attempting to snuggle up to his side.

"Hey. I'm in the middle of somethin' here," he pushes him back playfully, and Reiji smiles.

"Well, you're too slow," he complains.

"You wanna do it?"

"Mmm... no. I'll just lay here."

"Lazy," he grumbles, and Reiji leans up to kiss his cheek, chuckling.

**Author's Note:**

> ranmarus new outfit + reiji kotobuki = porn. i was busy when the pics came out n this took SO damn long to get flowing, but im here with the food now
> 
> i honestly love dom, sexy reiji, but i'll be damned if reiji losing it and just going back to be his typical Needy Twink self isnt adorable. im not the happiest with this but it's content so i'll post it before i hate it too much.


End file.
